A Midnight Rendezvous
by Unadulterated Loathing
Summary: A young girl follows a thread of notes and messages to find who she thinks may be her Prince Charming… but he has secret incentives. [[One-shot?]]


Title: A Midnight Rendezvous

Author: RuBBeR DuCkiEe x

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: PG-13

Summary: A young girl follows a thread of notes and messages to find who she thinks may be her Prince Charming... but he has secret incentives. [[One- shot?]]

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the almighty JKR, who I'm sure is rolling around in a bed of ones right this moment. If you really want to sue, then take a good look at the name of this website.

****

****

**A Midnight Rendezvous**

****

****

****

****

****

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.  
_

The enormous high-pitched buzzing of a metallic silver alarm clock rang off, growing louder by the minute, disturbing the unperturbed silence of the never-ending night. Her eyelids fluttered in the darkness, searching for the comfort of her wand, groaning as her head left the feather pillow.

_Was midnight really a good time to meet someone?_

She shook the thoughts out of her head as she wondered what could be. Putting on a good pair of dress robes and hitching her underskirt up an inch, she shuddered. The faces of her brothers flowed through her mind, following the scorn of her mother. This was practically suicide, but she had to know. That burning push sent away those mocking faces. She threw a quick glance at the clock.

_2:53._

She'd have to hurry up. It was a long walk to the Forbidden Forest. Tip- toeing down the stairs, she thought about what would happen if she ever did get caught. Six years of hard work down the drain. But if the evening turned out right, it would be all worth it. The cold brushed her bare feet as she tumbled out the side chamber window and dropped down to the dewy grass. Her feet moved quickly; but her heart trailed slowly behind her, as if hesitant to leave behind the famous Harry Potter. She stopped every now and then when her foot fell onto a twig and squirmed when she felt worms on the ground. But she convinced herself it would be worth it and ignored the probability that it would be dangerous, walking into the arms of a complete stranger who clearly wanted her.

_It will be okay. It will be ok._

She repeated it like a mantra.

His secret little notes and letters were so sweet and simple that they brightened the worst of her days. She longed to meet him... to find out his true identity because it was killing her. The suspense followed her to the perfect rendezvous. It was at the spot where the shimmering lake left Hogwarts... right at the opening of the Forbidden Forest. A place of danger and intrigue.

She heard small movements. He was sitting on the opposite side of the Weeping Willow, his back to her. With the small crescent of a moon, she saw the gold of his hair.

He must have heard her coming because he turned around, looking her right in the eye, right on target, with amazing aim. He did not seem surprised to see her there. He knew that his latest letters had subtle hints in them on this time and place and he knew that his letters were so coaxing that she would come running his way, but he didn't care. She looked _gorgeous_.

Every single ounce of sanity and instinct must have left her because it would have told her to run away, back to the castle at full speed and leave the son of a Death Eater behind. But instead, she took a step forward.

He smirked at her, taking in the scruffle of her bright hair and motioned for her to come closer.

She obeyed.

He looked her up and down and drew her lips to his.

Bracing herself for it, she didn't know what to expect. Her eyes drew closed but his lips barely brushed hers.

He caught a strand of her flaming red hair and twirled it around his finger.

She looked up at him, surprised.

"Some girls are too easy."

A/N: Review please!! I liked the way the ending went.. what do you smart smart people think? I'm considering writing an alternate ending and/or continuing the story [[w/ longer chapters]].


End file.
